Without You
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: songfic. Set to the song Without You from RENT. First HP story. I suck at summaries, so please forgive me. Has a bit of a RENT feel to it.


Disclaimer – don't own Harry Potter. Belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. 'Nuff said.

**_Italics _**are song lyrics

A/N: this story came to me while I was out walking a friend of my parent's dog. Hope you enjoy.

A/N 2: Draco-Benny. Ginny-Angel. Ron-Mark. Harry-Roger. Hermione-Mimi. Parvati-Joanne. Neville-Collins. Lavender-Maureen.

Summary: AU: songfic. Set to the song Without You from RENT. First HP story. I suck at summaries, so please forgive me. Has a bit of a RENT feel to it.

Genre - Romance/None

Rating – T

* * *

January 1st, 2007. Twelve o'clock, noon. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors had been out at Hogsmeade, celebrating the New Year when they arrived back to find the Fat Lady had disappeared from her portrait.

"Draco." Harry muttered under his breath. He ran a hand through his black hair as Ginny picked up a trash bin from nearby. Hermione pressed herself closer to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ginny? What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Neville asked, wobbling a bit. He obviously had a bit too much Butterbeer.

"You'll see." Ginny answered simply. She then whammed the trash bin into where the Fat Lady usually sat. The fabric ripped easily and the Gryffindors stepped into the common room to find it completely empty.

"Damn." Neville whispered under his breath.

"Typical." Ginny piped up.

"He took all our stuff." Ron and Harry answered in unison.

"That stupid prick." Hermione swore loudly. Parvati and Lavender fought back fits of laughter.

"What are we gonna do?" Ron inquired.

"There's always the Daily Profit." Lavender interjected. Ron rolled his eyes at her. _That _was the last thing he wanted to do.

--------------

A month had passed since Draco had taken the Gryffindor Common Room furniture. Lavender and Parvati's engagement party had ended badly with both girls deciding that they weren't right for each other and had stormed home.

"Hey guys our stuff's back." Ron announced as he, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Everything was in boxes and placed in various spots in the room. Draco was leaning against a box, buffing his nails.

"Draco, what made you change your mind?" Harry asked, baffled.

"Hermione did, actually. We hadn't seen each other in a while, so we had lunch and we worked things out." Draco answered, stepping away from the box. Hermione walked away from the discussion the others were having and walked over to Harry. He was running a finger up and down a box that was big enough to hold one of the Common Room chairs.

"Harry, nothing happened. Draco and I – we had a thing once, but it's over now." Hermione told Harry, reaching out to put a hand on his arm. Harry shook his head and walked away.

"I don't care." Harry growled.

"I still care about you." Hermione told him, tears coming to her eyes.

"Well, maybe I don't feel that way about you." Harry snapped, walking away. Hermione sat down on a box and put her elbows on her knees. She then put her head in her hands and fought back tears.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
__Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom,  
__The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream._

Hermione was sitting in the Common Room, rapidly beating her arm. Harry walked by, but realized what she was doing, shook his head and walked away. Hermione put the needle on the table next to her and shivered.

_The eagles fly, without you.  
__The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
__Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles,  
__The cloud moves._

Hermione was in the alleyway behind The Hog's Head, with Marcus Flint. Harry, who happened to be walking by at the wrong moment, saw what Hermione was doing. He tried to talk her out of it, saying how much he cared for her and that he didn't want her to do this. Hermione argued back saying that it wasn't what Harry thought it was. Harry swore at her and threw the tiny plastic baggie at her and stormed off. Hermione headed in the opposite direction, heading for Hogwarts.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
__The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

Meanwhile, Ginny was getting weaker. Neville did all he could to make Ginny better, but nothing worked. Within a week, Ginny was in the hospital wing.

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die without you._

One rainy day in July, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Prefects bathroom. Hermione was dressed in a short teal skirt and teal high heels. Harry was in a white shirt, dark pants and beat-up sneakers. Both of them were drenched. Harry had found Hermione outside shivering in the rain.

_The world revives  
__Colours renew  
__But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

August had snuck up on everyone quicker than ever. The eight friends had returned to Hogwarts, Ginny in much worse condition than the others had seen her in. She was to stay in the hospital wing all term, no excuses.

_Without you. Without you, the hand gropes,  
The ear hears, the pulse beats. _

_Without you, the eyes gaze,  
The legs walk, the lungs breathe.  
The mind churns!_

Neville, Ginny and Hermione were in the hospital wing, Neville sitting behind Ginny. Hermione was seated on the edge of the bed, facing Ginny. Hermione gave Ginny her medicine and stroked her cheeks, hoping that her friend would be okay.

_The mind churns! _

_The mind churns!_

_The heart years!_

_The heart yearns!_

_The tears dry, without you  
Life goes on, but I'm gone  
'Cause I die, without you._

Hermione was getting ready to perform at the Werewolf Club when Draco entered, a sad look on his face. He walked over to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she felt Draco's hand move up and down her shoulder.

_Without you. _

_Without you._

_Without you._

Zoom in on Neville holding a limp Ginny and sobbing.

* * *

A/N 3: what do you guys think? love? hate? review, please!

* * *


End file.
